Sonic Forces: Reloaded
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: A Year after Eggman has taken over the world and Sonic & His Friends have been battling against Eggman ever since. However, things spiral into Chaos when Sonic is defeated and taken in by Eggman's Elite Forces lead by Infinite. Now, A New Hero will rise to aide the Resistance and find Sonic. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Sonic's Defeat

Chapter 1: Sonic Defeated?!

" _How did everything go wrong so fast?!"_ Sonic thought to himself as he dashed throughout the city at Top Speed. He was currently on a path to help his Best Friend and Partner, Tails who had been surrounded by the villains. He smashed through a billboard and landed in front of Tails and a few other civilians. Sonic stood face to face with his Three Opponents… Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Infinite the Jackal.

"I'll give you guys one chance to run away before I have to kick all of your butts myself!" Sonic said as he prepared to dash at Infinite. Sonic then looked back at Tails and gave him the "OK" to leave.

"Look at this, The Blue Buffoon thinks he can still beat us, The Eggman Elite Squadron!" Infinite said to Shadow who smiled and Metal Sonic who remained silent before getting into a battle pose prepared to battle the "Original Sonic."

"Eggman said he wants him alive. He said nothing about _near_ death though did he?" Infinite then dashed at Sonic who followed suit only to be kicked into the air by Infinite and have a fist slam into the back of his head from Shadow sending him towards the ground but before he could make impact he was kicked directly in the face by Metal Sonic who sent him flying through a wall.

"Okay. That was a Cheap Move!" Sonic said as he prepared a Spin Dash and spinned at Metal Sonic who merely used his foot to kick Sonic once more into the air into Shadow who sledgehammered him into the ground and as Sonic rolled over his face now facing the red skies before Infinite appeared in the air and he rocketed down at Sonic who got up to dodge only to be greeted by Shadow who uppercutted him in the air and Infinite to finish the job, slammed his fist into Sonic forcing the Hedgehog to cough blood.

"Well… I may have underestimated you guys… And your Teamwork." Sonic said as he stood up as Shadow appeared in front of him.

"What was that thing you used to say about Teamwork?" Shadow asked as he picked up Sonic up the neck. "Oh wait, now I remember." Shadow then threw Sonic up in the air.

Infinite flew in and kicked Sonic to Metal Sonic who slammed Sonic into a wall before throwing him back to Shadow who smirked as he slammed Sonic into the ground.

"Allow me to show you the True Superpower of Teamwork!" Shadow said mockingly to Sonic who just looked up as Shadow slammed his fist into Sonic's face knocking him unconscious.

"T- They beat Sonic!" Tails shouted as he began to twist his namesakes to fly out of the way and as Shadow prepared to knock him down with a Chaos Sphere, Infinite called him off.

"He will spread the News of Sonic's Capture to his Resistance. It will cripple them completely. After that, then we begin our strike." Infinite said with a chuckle before grabbing Sonic and flying away towards the Death Egg

Shadow as he prepared to take his leave with Metal Sonic to search the city for survivors when he heard a noise behind him as he turned around to see someone run before taking a alleyway down near the direction Tails went. Shadow smiled as he continued his original instructions to search the city for survivors. Letting one escape wouldn't ruffle Eggman's moustache now wouldn't it, Shadow thought as he left the scene of Sonic's defeat.

 **Four Days Later…**

Knuckles entered the room where, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Tails Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, & Amy Rose sat at a Round Table where Two Seats were vacant. One was originally Sonic's and the other was just added. Knuckle sat down and he began to speak with, "I know we all are still distraught about Sonic's unexpected capture Four Days later, however, we have a new recruit joining _our_ ranks today." the Commander of the Resistance said as on that last line, A Black & Blue Hedgehog entered the room in front of the Resistance Leaders looks and as he stood next to the seat he was assigned to by Knuckles (The One Closest to the said Echidna).

"This Hedgehog I would like to introduce to you all, is Knight the Hedgehog. Top of All of his Training Sessions and Studies, he was practically already Resistance Leader army Seven Months ago when he first joined. He even caught the eye of Sonic a few times, and was even recommended by him, to take his place incase something ever happened to him. There is no doubt in my mind that Sonic was not wrong about him." Knuckles said introducing Knight to the  
" _Resistance Round Table"_

"Thank you very much Commander Knuckles." Knight said to Knuckles before sitting down.

Knight's gaze then began looking across the resistance leaders who seemed very interested in the Hedgehog that was "Recommended by Sonic". After a few moments, the Resistance delved into the Mission Discussion of the day.

"With all of the Data Charmy collected during his Squad's raid, we have a amazing fighting chance against Eggman's Forces!" Amy said looking over at Silver who looked back at her before saying, "As right as you are Amy, we still don't have enough proof that Eggman's Forces will actually be attacking in that exact location! We have already been misinformed once and that lost over FIFTY of our Best Soldiers because we believed Eggman had slipped up! He led us into a trap and look where that got us!" Silver said back to Amy who then turned to Espio.

"Amy. We understand that Sonic is very special to you, however, we cannot risk any lives because of our own personal gain. For all we know, Sonic could be in Space, In the Special Stage Zone, and if I dare say he might even be DEAD!" Espio shouted at Amy who froze and so did the entire Round Table.

" _Sonic could be dead…"_ Was the thought that ran through their heads. Even Knight began questioning his own gut feeling that Sonic was still alive. The way Espio said it sounded so serious and certain. It was like he wasn't speculating it. He was sure of it.

 _Then it happened. A Distress Alarm rang throughout the Resistance Headquarters and as Knight dashed to the Computer Monitors he saw it was coming from the city. It was… Multiple Versions of Chaos 0 and they had found a group of civilians and they were attacking them._

"We need to move. NOW!" Knuckles shouted as he ran out of his chair with Amy, Silver, Knight & The others following and they began giving orders out and the coordinates for the soldiers that would be sent out into the battle.

"I'm heading out with them!" Tails said to Knuckles who noddeed and as Tails ran to his plane to head out with the troops, Knight dashed along side next to him.

"So… Do you mind if I head out with you?" Knight asked Tails who looked at Knight before nodding yes with a smile and as the two leaped into the plane known as the "Tornado Mk. 4" which unlike the original versions of the plane, supported three people and had it's own defensive and offensive measures to keep Tails and any of his passengers or partners safe.

 _The Two Heroes then with the rest of the Resistance Troops left to the battlefield, ready to go into battle with Chaos 0._

 **Somewhere Else…**

The light blue hedgehog floated in the infinite nothingness. He remembered and saw all. He saw the future, past, and present unravel all around him. Different Outcomes flooded his sight and then he saw a Alternate Outcome of the event he had just lived. The Battle with _Dr. Ivo Robotnik_ & _The Phantom King_ , where he emerged from Little Planet in his Super Form reverting out of it to greet his friends, Tails & Knuckles, where Tails hugged him and he high fived Knuckles. The redheaded Echidna then left the two of them alone. Most likely off to Protect the Master Emerald again. The _Other_ Sonic & Tails both then with a smile ran over towards the small fox boy's plane known as the Tornado before hopping on. Sonic stood on a wing while Tails sat at the wheel. The two then headed off into the sunset into a new adventure. The light blue hedgehog then continued to float in the infinite nothingness once more. He then was wrapped in a bright light when…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

(Ending Theme: _Sonic Forces OST -_ _The Light of Hope_ )

 _ **Character Data, Knight the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Name: Knight the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Ability (Abilities/One of A Kind):**_

 _ **Lightspeed Dash: He Dashes at Lightspeed briefly for a few seconds**_

 _ **Weapons (If Any): He carries a Sword on his back in a scabbard which he uses for battle if needed.**_

 _ **Height: 3"7**_

 _ **Weight: 80 lbs**_

 _ **Appearance: He has gray shoes (like Sonic) with a black stripe going over them with a gold buckle. His skin is all black like Shadow's along with the hairstyle which supported Blue as a substitute for Red going down his quills. He also had two bangs going down from his hair to his eyebrows (Look Up; Vegito DBZ for the Bangs). He also supported a Sword on his back and a Red and White Scarf around his neck. He also has gauntlets on both of his hands that went up to his wrists which also supported inhibitor rings. He has bright blue eyes.**_

 _ **Noticeable Features: The Red & White Scarf he always wears (Except in the shower thankfully)**_

 _ **Costume: None**_

 _ **Race: Hedgehog**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **Likes: Training, Playing Video Games**_

 _ **Dislikes: Villains, Bad Guy, Being Tricked**_

 _ **BIO: At the Age of Two Years Old, A Baby boy was dumped onto the doorstep of a Former Samurai were from that day on he was raised and grown to be a Samurai. At the Age of Seven, after Four Years of Training, Knight left his Foster Family to further his Training. He arrived in a Dojo where he was trained by Samurai & Ninja alike, Increasing his Speed, Agility, and Strength greatly. Eventually he would be chosen to be the Successor of the Dojo's Prized Sword the, **__**"**_ _ **カオス炎**_ _ **" (Kaosu-en) aka the Chaos Flames. This Sword has a Very high & Large amount of Chaos Energy stored within it apparently. It is was even made from shards of the Original Master Emerald making it unbreakable as it was sealed together in the "Flames of Hell."**_

 _ **Affiliations: The Resistance**_

 _ **Weakness(es): Knight's One Weakness is that after he does a Lightspeed Move hr Temporarily drains all of his Stamina temporarily for a few minutes. At times, he can also be very cocky instead of his focused self which leads to him getting beat up by other Trainees unexpectedly**_

 _ **"Special Attacks":**_

 _ **Lightspeed Strike!: Knight charges up his Lightspeed Dash by running Place before rocketing off at Top Speed slicing through all opponents**_

A/N: I Truly hope you guys will end up enjoying this series as much as I plan to. Sorry for any Grammatical Errors or Spelling Mistakes. I am just finishing this at about around Two o'Clock so once again sorry for that. Please send me your Constructive Criticism and Feedback on this First part please. Considering all my other Stories are basically on Christmas Hiatus, I decided to finally get to work on that rewrite of Sonic Forces I had planned a week after the game was released. Well, I hope you guys have a Very Merry Christmas (Expect a New Chapter in the Next Week or Two if you follow the series. I am trying to be VERY consistent with these uploads.)


	2. The Other Sonic

Chapter 2: The Other Sonic

Knight & Tails flew high throughout the sky towards the city. Knight had been standing on the wing of the plane to make sure if anything came towards him or Tails he could take it out with little to no difficulty and at a quick pace. Knight then saw a small squadron of flying Egg Robos preparing to take aim at the Resistance's Troop to keep them away from Chaos.

"Okay! Here it goes!" Knight then began to run in place at top speed before he finally shot off the wing causing a Mini Sonic Boom as he drew his sword slamming it into one of the robot's head before leaping away to another kicking it's head off and as he leaped off he was caught by Tails as the Troops soared through destroying the robots in their way.

 _A Few Moments Later…_

The Resistance Troops landed simultaneously around Chaos and as the water being looked around it morphed into Chaos 4 growing massively larger and swiped it's arm underneath a few of the troops before Tails came in and smashed his foot into it followed up with Knight with his sword coming in and doing a downward slash cutting Chaos in half.

"I can't believe Sonic used to have Trouble with you!" Knight said with a smirk before Chaos reformed and with its arm grabbed Knight and began to crushing him alive before a few Resistance Troops unleashed their Wispons of Fire & Ice upon Chaos freeing Knight. Then water being then erupted in a mighty scream and before Knight knew it, multiple Chaos 0 clones were appearing and as Tails, Knight & The Rest of the Resistance knew it, they were surrounded by about one hundred or more Chaos clones that spread from the ground to the rooftops.

"Well… Did he ever have _that_ ability Tails?" Knight asked as he readied himself to do battle with Chaos' Clones.

"No actually. Chaos must be powered up by the _Phantom Ruby_ so he must have gained this ability along with it.

Suddenly, A loud sound played through the ears of the Resistance Troops as the sound from the _Phantom Ruby_ flared through the sky. As a White Portal opened and suddenly something dropped from the sky with seven gems around it as it smashed into Chaos 4 smashing it in the head before being shot up from the impact across from Knight.

"Wait a minute! It is that Sonic from another Dimension!" Tails shouted as Knight pulled out a Wispon of his own, the lightning one as he slashed through a row of Chaos Clones as the smaller and lighter blue Sonic spin dashed into the Chaos Clones and kicked others. Chaos 4 then looked over to Classic Sonic & began to walk towards him. Tails took notice of this and ran at Chaos taking out a Void Wispon and as he aimed it at a building, he fired it off, and the hundreds of Chaos Clones were propelled onto it giving Knight enough time, while using both weapons (His Sword & Lightning Wispon) to Air Boost (A Technique he had Learned about in Resistance Training) through all of the Clones destroying them instantaneously. Knight then watched as Chaos 4 struggled to resist the void wispon.

"Now it is time to go for the Win!" Knight shouted to the Resistance Troops, and with that they unloaded their wispons into Chaos striking him repeatedly and as Chaos was finally defeated the Resistance began to celebrate over their victory before Tails & Knight heard a crack as Chaos smashed out of his Frozen Tomb.

"Holy shit. How did he break out of that?!" Knight shouted as Chaos 4 turned around a now visible _Phantom Ruby Clone_ stuck out of its chest as it slowly began to grow in size and Tails knew this phenomenon all too well. Chaos was becoming _Perfect Chaos_ , and as Knight and the rest of the Resistance watched as the water being grew in size.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted over to the Mini Sonic who looked at Tails and dashed over to him and he looked at Tails a confused look on his voice.

"We need you to hit him on the head four times. That is all it takes! Knight, can you back him up please?" Tails said as he looked at Knight who with a smile nodded. Classic Sonic then looked back at Knight and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay! Resistance Troops! Grab and civilians you see and head back to Base! Knight and _Sonic_ got this!" Tails shouted over to the troops who dashed around preparing their flyers.

Knight and Classic Sonic then dashed off in the opposite direction, with Classic Sonic leading the way as they dodge the many tentacles that appeared from Perfect Chaos' body and as the being took notice of them once more. Chaos using his tentacles swiped across the rooftop slamming Classic Sonic & Knight in the stomach sending them off onto another rooftop.

(Theme: _Open Your Heart_ )

Knight & Classic stood up and the two Hedgehogs smiled as they ran back at Chaos again and as the water being saw he released a Jet Stream of water at Knight & Classic. Knight then looked over to Classic doing his fingers in a rolling circle and as Classic smiled, he leaped and Drop Dashed ahead of Knight who ran in using his foot he ran up behind Classic and kicked Classic sending him flying at Top Speed to the top of Perfect Chaos. However, something weird happened. A Purple & Pink Light surrounded Classic as he smashed into Chaos' Dome the water god and suddenly Chaos deformed back into Chaos 0. Chaos 0 then began a puddle of water as Classic Sonic slammed him on the head one last time defeating him as he laid their, unconscious.

"Better take this with me for Safekeeping." Knight said as he grabbed the Phantom Ruby out of Chaos and as he pocketed it, Classic Sonic pulled out a Phantom Ruby of his own. Knight leaped back in surprise.

"S- So you have a Phantom Ruby too… So… I have one, You have one, Infinite has one… That makes three… Three Phantom Rubys… Well… Guess we'll have to head back to headquarters on foot." Knight said as he started running in place. Classic Sonic proceeded to do the same before on a count of three the two raced off towards the Headquarters, not knowing that a certain enemy was watching from the skies.

"Well this changes things… Knight the Hedgehog… Keep it Interesting. Now… Off to Torture Sonic before Shadow gets a shot." Infinite then smirked as he shot off into space heading towards the Death Egg.

 _ **Back at the Resistance HQ…**_

As Knight & Classic made it back to the Headquarters of the Resistance, they were greeted by the troops who didn't head into battle against Chaos and stayed back to protect the HQ. They eventually made their way into Tails' Workshop.

"Oh. You guys are back?" Tails asked the two suspiciously before he turned back to his workbench. "So… Did you guys find anything after we left?" Tails asked them and Knight looked over to Classic who looked back to Knight.

The Two Hedgehogs to Tails' surprise pulled out both of the Phantom Rubys and Tails' eyes gleamed as he took them both and ran over to a Chaos Emerald Energy Tester.

"Thank the Heavens for you guys. Within a few days or maybe even hours, we might be able to find a way to Counter the Power from Infinite." Tails said with a smile as Knight & Classic left the Fox to his devices.

Rouge the Bat encountered Knight & Classic on her to the meeting room and as she looked at Classic a distant memory came back to her.

"You are that Sonic from a Year or Two ago aren't you? Pleasure, meeting you again" The bat said as she pecked Classic on the cheek.

"Well then Rouge. Any Updates lately?" Knight asked Rouge who stopped walking away and turned back to look at the two Hedgehogs.

" _We found Sonic"_ Rouge said to Knight & Classic who froze in spot.

 **~End**

 **A/N: So here I am sitting down at my computer about to update this series with this chapter I find a carefully detailed review pointing out multiple problems with my story. To which Mr. Reviewer, Thank your pointing out the mistakes in my series. I honestly wished I had looked at the reviews more. I will be including your tips into the next chapter or at least attempt to. Thank you once again for the Review and I hope you continue to do so.**


	3. The Rescue of Sonic the Hedgehog

Somewhere in the Eggman Empire…

"So Sonic… Do you plan on joining me now betraying your friends to save your own worthless skin?" Dr. Eggman said with a smirk as he looked at the Hedgehog dead in the eye and as Sonic looked back he spit on Eggman's face which the scientist wiped off in disgust.

"I'll join you when Lava Reef freezes over which fun fact, it won't!" Sonic said to the Eggman as Zavok and Shadow appeared from behind Eggman through two portals.

"Has he agreed?" Shadow asked only for Eggman to turn around shaking his head which Shadow and Zavok grinned to.

"You know _Sonic_ , in my Dimension, you were quite a pain to defeat. Fortunately, I got the job done. Now the Eggman of my dimension rules the world with a iron fist. I am ready to do it again if you haven't realized." Shadow said as he looked back at Zavok who began his tale.

"In my Dimension, you destroyed every single member of the Deadly Six with your bare hands. With my allies dropping like flies after you defeated them time and time again, I got sick of it. I grabbed all Seven Chaos Emeralds my Rage and Power being heightened by One Thousand. Then… Ohhh then. I like Shadow, got the job done. Then I finished off the rest of your pathetic friends and then you. Now I get the chance to do it again which has me _very_ excited." Zavok said as Sonic shook there, tied up from shoes to neck.

Shadow then threw a punch knocking Sonic unconscious leaving him ready for the torture they were going to put him through

(Opening Theme: Fist Bump)

Chapter 3: The Rescue of Sonic The Hedgehog

"Of All the places…" Amy said with a groan following as she looked at the details as Knight & Classic dashed in following Rouge.

"Is it true?! Did you guys really find him?!" Knight asked with his voice roaring as he took his seat next to Knuckles with Classic taking the only open seat left, Sonic's, to which the leaders of Resistance took note of before continuing.

"Yes, Knight, we did indeed find him. Sonic was found on… The Death Egg Mk. 4" Knuckles explained and Knight's joyous expression he had grown from the news turned into a depressed one with the news. He had heard of stories about the Death Egg and it's Prototypes. Sometimes, Sonic and Tails rarely made it out alive. People constantly said it was a twist of fate that saved him each. How could he survive something that Sonic barely escaped with his life intact.

"Well then. Are we going to bust him out? Or are we going to leave him in there!?" Knight asked a serious face now on him. It reminded certain members of Sonic's serious face which was _**very very rarely**_ shown. Sonic thought of everything as a game to which he had to finish before time was out. I mean, when you are Fastest Thing Alive, how could you not? Knight then listened as Knuckles left to tell the Resistance the mission and battle plan.

"We are going to have the entire Resistance come through with this one. A Full Scale invasion on one of the most dangerous things in the universe. We are going to have Squadrons A through F lead by Me go out first. With Squads G through L following on ten minutes later led by Knight and Amy. The rest will then follow up with Tails and Classic leading the charge. Got it?" Knuckles asked after finishing the battle plan layout to the Resistance to which multiple nodded as they began gearing up.

"Yo! Amy Rose right?" Knight said as he walked over to Amy who was getting her Piko Piko Hammer and a Void Wispon ready to go. She then turned around to face Knight.

"What is it to ya?" The Pink Hedgehog asked as she entered the Changing room to prepare for the raid/mission.

"I mean, we are leading the Second Division, out later. We have to be somewhat acquainted to work as proper team right?" Knight asked her through the door and after a few moments of silence, Amy stepped out in her Battle Suit. A Armor that covered her shoulders, lower body, upper body, and head. She looked at Knight who was already wearing the same exact suit.

"True. Did you read that in the Academy's Books or something?" Amy asked Knight who responded with a firm 'yes' which Amy smirked to.

"Very Well. My Name is _Amy Rose the Hedgehog_ , Age 14, Height 2'11, Birthday April 16 2003. You are?" She asked after finishing her introduction

"My Name is, _Knight Lancelot the Hedgehog_ , Age 14, Height 3'7, Birthday January 23 2003." Knight finished and as Amy looked at her wrist communicator before she looked back at Knight who stood there confused.

"We have to get to our fleet in two minutes! Come on!" Amy said and as she began to run suddenly a huge wind took over her and before she knew it, she was inside of her Space Ship ready to go with Knight standing on top of it, with his Space Helmet feature in his suit helmet activated.

"Well come on!" Knight said and the countdown begin

3….

2….

1….

Blast Off!

Suddenly Knight & The Rest of the Resistance flew off into the Night Sky and after a few minutes they entered space. Knight still on top of Amy's Plane shivered a bit from the cold of space against his arms. Before he saw the ongoing battle between Eggman's Troops and Knuckles' Squadron.

"Jeez. We literally just got here and everything has gone in a downward spiral!" Knight said as he entered the ship.

"I can see that. However, if you payed attention in class, you would have noticed the opening you dummy!" Amy shouted as Knight looked back and saw there was indeed a opening for them to enter. Knight facepalmed himself for not noticing sooner as he got outside of the ship and leaped on a Mini Glider and rocketed off leaving Amy and the others to defend themselves as Knight flew near the inside of the Death Egg as Tails' Squadron was noticeably heading towards the battlefield as well.

"Time to Jet, Set, and Run!" Knight shouted as he was targeted by the Death Egg's cannons that littered the outside of the place as he zoomed past them as they shot missiles at him.

 _ **Level Start! Death Egg Act 1**_

Knight dashed past the cannons that were being fired off as a group of robots appeared in front of him and as he pulled out his Lightning Wispon and slashed through them spinning around before pulling out his sword, spinning at a faster speed cutting all of his opponents in half both up close and a certain range away.

The Egg Pawns that were left took aim at night only to be destroyed by Classic who arrived with a smirk as he pointed forward as Tails and Amy blasted a hole inside of the Death Egg before flying away.

 _ **(Metallic Madness, Sonic Mania Ver. Instrumental)**_

"Come on them Partner! We have work to do!" Knight shouted as Classic spin dashed ahead with Knight following and as the two leaped into the hole they were immediately surrounded by Egg Troopers with both taking out a certain number of each.

Classic then noticed something off as he dashed forward Knight following before they reached a door.

"I'll handle this one!" Knight said as he stepped back before running at the door a aura forming around him as he continuously he ran directly through the door creating a hole inside of it.

Knight then beckoned Classic to follow him before running faster and faster throughout the base destroying the base until a large robot slammed into him sending him flying through a wall. Classic then watched as his old opponent, _Mecha-Sonic_ fanned the dust away before curling into a ball and charging at Classic who leaped over him before running after him as Knight emerged from the hole looking slightly angered as he dashed after Classic who was way ahead of him.

 **Boss: Mecha-Sonic**

As Classic ran forward at Top Speed, Mecha Sonic leaped up and began to hover in the air firing mini missiles at Classic who expertly dodged each before doing a homing attack (A Trick he Picked up from Knight), on to Mecha damaging him slightly. Classic did a smile as he prepared to do a Super Peel-out before getting Max Speed, he dashed off at Mecha Sonic who got ready for Classic who curled into the ball and as he got closer and closer before Mecha-Sonic leaped up and slammed his fist into him making him go through the pathway they were on.

Classic landed on his butt with some rings surrounding him before he noticed Mecha Sonic's missiles flying at him to which he dodged two before grabbing another and throwing it back to Mecha Sonic who dodged it expertely. The two then stared each other down before Mecha Sonic tapped his forward twice with his other hand on his hip before he prepared a eye beam firing it at Classic who dodged it and the three following before dashing at Mecha Sonic and attempting to *bop* him on the head only Mecha Sonic to leap back and begin firing more missiles.

"Does he have anything else besides Missiles?" Knight said as he leaped down slicing through the missiles before throwing his sword at Mecha-Sonic who dodged it easily only to have Classic smash through him with a well timed Spin Dash defeating him.

Knight and Sonic looked at each other before fist bumping each other before dashing down the hall.

 **Team Up Level Start! Death Egg Act 2**

As Knight and Classic made their way through the Death Egg noticed a Pathway that was shut off which they could tell was by the Bottomless Pit that stretched from one side to the other.

"Tails! We need your help figuring out a Alternate Route to Sonic!" Knight radioed in through his comm (communicator). Only to have the signal be jammed.

"Guess I'll have to ask Amy through our Direct Link." Knight said before asking the Pink Hedgehog the same question only for the Signal to be Cut Off.

"I am kinda worried about them…" Knight said as he stopped surprising Classic who stopped barely before the force propelled him forward on to the ground before he leaped up running back to Knight giving him a pat on the back before a unknown aura that sent a jolt up their spines appeared suddenly scaring them.

(Theme: Infinite Full Version w/ Vocals)

"Hmph. You both are still children. Being scared like the brats you are." The being said as he floated down a sinister and dark aura covering his entire body before he leaped down and walked towards them forcing them to get on guard. The being chuckled slightly before tossing a Red and Yellow Hammer down in front of them.

"She'll be lucky to make it back alive after what I did to her!" The being's chuckle now broken into a maniacal laugh as Knight realized that the hammer was _Amy's_ and suddenly with a furious amount of rage, he dashed at the being picking him up by the collar.

"WHO. ARE. YOU!" Knight shouted as the being merely chuckled once more before teleporting behind him.

"The Name is Infinite child. You may also know me as the one who _bested_ Sonic the Hedgehog if you remember." Infinite said as he spin kicked Knight to the ground before the Hedgehog now more furious than ever dashed at Infinite throwing punches left and right which he easily dodged before grabbing both of his fists.

"Like I said. Still. A. Child." Knight was then thrown into Classic before both were kicked off the platform by Infinite sending them into free fall at full speed before Infinite appeared next to them flying.

"Hope you survive the landing kiddo." Infinite said with a smirk before he grabbed Knight & Classic and rocketed them both down at Full Speed leaving them both defenseless being sent down at full speed with such speed that would surely kill them if they hit the ground below.

Suddenly Infinite stopped midway before dropping Knight and Classic on to the Platform.

"Hmph. Quite a scare wasn't it. Tell your Resistance Pals that if they try to oppose the Eggman Empire and they won't be so lucky as you two." Infinite then created two small orbs and threw them at Knight and Classic exploding upon Impact on the ground sending the two flying into the Prison Cells.

"We… Got… Destroyed…" Knight said as he stood up on one knee as he looked around trying to figure out where they were.

"Well if that meant anything… We are in the Prison Cells and that means Sonic is near." Knight said as he began to look around before TV Screen Flashed to Life saying (Earlier this Evening).

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and A Few other Resistance Members all surrounded Infinite.

"You're the dude who had a hand in beating Sonic right!" Amy asked to which Infinite turned to her nodding and this made Amy smile.

"Good. I want to make sure I get the right guy." Amy said before a smile crept across her face as she dashed at Infinite doing a downward slam on Infinite who dodged it gutting her in the stomach before throwing her into a Resistance Troop while the rest unleashed their fire wispons only for Infinite to walk through the flames unscatched before he picked up two before dematerializing their wispons and kicking them both away.

"Oh that is it!" Knuckles shouted as he leaped at Infinite throwing a Hard Punch which Infinite dodged and grabbed Knuckles foot throwing him to the ground only for Knuckles to leap back at Infinite throwing a punch with his left hand before Tails leaped in with a flying kick which Infinite dodged grabbing Tails foot and using him as a shield from Knuckles who accidentally punched Tails in the stomach. Knuckles then threw a barrage of punches at full speed with Infinite doding each before backflip kicking Knuckles into the air. Infinite then leaped up and kicked Knuckles to the opposite side of Tails.

"Miserable fools. They should have known better before challenging me." Infinite said as he teleported away.

Back with Knight and Classic…

Knight was enraged at what he was just shown. The same Infinite he tried to attack just a few minutes earlier beat three of the Resistance Leaders without even breaking a sweat. The black and blue hedgehog felt the sweat drip down his face as he began to walk around. Classic had gone off somewhere without telling him. Not like he could anyway. According to Tails, Classic wasn't mute. He could speak, just when he felt like that. He commonly stayed quiet during our older adventures Tails explained.

"Well… Back to the Task at hand." Knight said as he dashed off running towards the upper holding cells at top speed to see Classic Sonic in confrontation with Hyper Metal Sonic.

"Hold up Classic! I'll handle this one!" Knight shouted over to Classic who looked back at him before nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

"Heh. Finally I can get some action of my own!" Knight said as he dashed at Hyper Metal Sonic.

 **Boss: Hyper Metal Sonic**

As Knight and Metal Sonic dashed down the corridor the two looked at each other before increasing their speed. Knight smirked as he slowed down to get behind the fake Sonic and he increased his speed drawing his lightning wispon before slashing at Metal Sonic who was knocked to the ground from the impact before he turned around and charged up a attack with a yellow aura before flying at Knight who began to run faster and faster before his shoes began to go be covered in a white aura of sorts before he took off at lightspeed going so fast that he actually slammed into Metal Sonic sending the robot flying at high speeds through a wall knocking him out of the Death Egg letting the cold vacuum of space start to pull on him.

Knight turned around and dashed off trying to not get sucked out and dying in space before he felt everything freeze all around him.

(POV Switch)

"Hmph. I honestly don't want you to die such a horrible death, I prefer wanting to kill you myself with my power to send as a message." Infinite said as he grabbed Knight slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him away from the Vacuum of Space that was also frozen. Everything was frozen in time. Nothing moved or breathed here.

"I should seal that wall up though before I go however." Infinite said as he materialized a few of his Infini (In-FIN-e) Cubes and sealed up the spot.

Infinite then rocketed off flying Knight back over to Classic who had just found his taller counterpart who was still recovering from his torture just a few hours earlier.

Infinite then unfroze Time and dropped Knight down on the ground and as the black and blue hedgehog looked back at the being before him he asked him a simple question.

"I was about to die… Why did you save me?" Knight asked Infinite who merely floated there in pure dead silence contemplating his answer that should have came so much easier.

"I wanted to kill you myself. I also want payback for what you did to me all those years ago" Infinite said to Knight before he turned around and began to leave the Hedgehog there.

"I don't even know who you are underneath that mask!" Knight shouted over to Infinite who stopped and turned around to look at his enemy who had just pointed out that crucial detail of his statement just a few moments ago.

"Zero." Infinite said before he rocketed off back onto the Battlefield leaving the two Hedgehogs there.

"Well then… We should get my Sonic out of here wouldn't we." Knight said as he looked at the passcode locked room and as he thought about the codes Classic smiled as he walked over to it tapping in the code which unlocked the room's door.

"How did you know the code?" Knight asked Classic before turning to the lock which said, 'Fallen Nemesis' on it and Knight clicked onto how Classic figured it out so easily.

"You know, that was pretty smart on Eggman's end…" Knight said as he dashed in picking up Modern Sonic who groaned as he was picked up by Knight.

"Okay… Now we have to get out of her fast! The guards might be coming soon!" Knight said to Classic who nodded as he sprinted off with the smaller Sonic running after him. The two dashed through the Death Egg heading further and farther towards Amy's ship and as soon as they hopped in, they noticed the owner of the ship was nowhere to be seen then after a few seconds, Amy stepped in supporting a hurt Resistance Soldier securing him in a seat while Knight secured "Modern" Sonic in his chair and after Amy looked at him realizing that it was Sonic the pink Hedgehog dashed over to him.

"S- Sonic… Is he okay?" Amy asked Knight and Classic as she looked at Sonic before noticing the wounds that were on his face, stomach, and leg that were somewhat healed thanks to Sonic's quick healing.

"We'll have Tails get him up and running again. Until then we have completed our mission. I will send out a signal to the rest of the Resistance that we got him and we can retreat." Knight said as he sat down in the pilot's seat while Amy tended to Sonic.

Eventually after a few hours it was around 11:06 PM when every single Resistance member who had left came back from the attack.

"How many casualties?" Knight asked Knuckles who looked at the Stat Charts that Tails himself had made showing the casualties and other things to Knuckles.

"We came into the Battle with 6,700 Soldiers… Out of that 6,700 about 2000 were injured and 3500 of them were… killed." Knuckles told Knight who shivered at the thought of all of those cold lifeless bodies that were killed in a act to save one person. Knight then slowly began to realize that him and Classic had almost died twice on the Death Egg.

The First when Infinite dropped them from the closed off platform. Second when Mecha Sonic attacked them, considering that it was also a Powered Up Mecha Sonic too so it really could have killed them…

"Sheesh… Well what now?" Knight asked only for Silver to step up to answer the question.

"Now, I will be heading off to one of Eggman's Bases. It is supposedly located somewhere in the Mystic Jungle. Once you and one of the Sonic's recover, you two can meet up with me there so I can safely get the information out without anyone destroying it or getting rid of it." Silver told Knight who looked down at his bandaged leg and arm.

"Gotcha. Well… You should rest for now. We all should." Knight told his fellow members which Rouge followed up with a yawn as she headed back to her shared dorm with Amy.

"Okay then… See you guys tommorow." Rouge then disappeared into the hallway heading out to go to sleep.

Knight and the rest of the Resistance then all following left the Meeting Area as well walking down to his dorm he shared with Knuckles and now Both Sonic's as he passed the Medical Facility where Amy was sitting there watching over Sonic as Knight entered the room.

"How is he…" Knight asked Amy who looked back at him, her face revealing she had been crying.

"According to Tails, even with his Healing his body is still internally damaged. It could be weeks, months, or even years before he wakes up again. If he doesn't die before that." Amy said as she started to cry once more.

"Oh…" Knight said as he walked over to Sonic who laid there peacefully not knowing the war that was going on while he slept there in a coma of sorts with nothing to wake him up from it.

"Well you should get some sleep. If we are going to win this war we need everybody to be ready at all times." Knight suggested to Amy who looked back at him thinking about it before standing up and walking out the door down to her dorm with Knight doing the same not before he caught one last look at Sonic before leaving.

 **Chapter 3… End**

A/N: And it's finally done! So probably the longest chapter of the entire series (unless the finale is a tad bit more drawn out) but I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I honestly wanted to keep Sonic out of the series for a bit longer so Classic Sonic would be a bit more useful. However, the next chapter requires a Sonic that can Boost. So I may give Knight a Boost-Like Lightspeed Run or Wake up Modern Sonic OR give Classic Sonic the Boost Ability… Decisions Decisions.


	4. Episode Silver

(Opening Theme: Fist Bump)

 _Two Days After… The Raid on the Death Egg_

"So… Any updates on Sonic?" A certain White Hedgehog asked Tails who looked back at him before shaking his head no.

"Nope. His Heart stopped Three times in the Dead of Night twice, ever since we brought him into the headquarters. I am not even sure if he is going to make it to tomorrow." Tails informed the white hedgehog, named Silver who merely sighed before turning and leaving as he accidentally bumped into black and blue hedgehog whose arm was in a cast.

"Knight? What happened to you?" Silver asked his comrade who looked back at his arm.

"Me and Classic went and raided one of Dr. Eggman's older labs for more info on the Phantom Ruby and well, a laser hit me right in the arm and disabled me for a bit. According to Amy, with enough rest and healing I will be up and running in a few hours." Knight explained to Silver who smiled at the news that at least his comrade would recover soon enough for him to continue working with them.

"Alright then. Well I am off on my mission. See you later Knight." Silver said as he walked off to leave the HQ through it's secret passage with the other hedgehog walking in the opposite

Chapter 4: Episode Silver

As Silver stood outside of the Resistance HQ, watching the Trainees train as he prepared to leave HQ he was approached by a certain chameleon.

"Are you sure about going into Mystic Jungle alone. It is one of Eggman's most secure bases. You might run into one of his elite guards… Maybe even Infinite himself." Espio said to Silver who smiled at the thought of it.

"If I do run into one of them even Infinite, I will send out a call for help. Even then, I could just send them into Outer Space and get in and get out before they come back!" Silver explained to Espio who nodded before Silver was wrapped in a blue aura of sorts.

"Let everyone know I am off." Silver told Espio before he powered up and rocketed away from Espio.

 _ **Mystic Jungle**_

As Silver neared Mystic Jungle in the dead of night as he stopped as he saw a figure in a red aura flying through the place heading towards Eggman's Laboratory which according to Tails contained some information about the Phantom Ruby.

Silver slowly floated the ground and just as two robots spotted him, he used his Psychokinesis to send them flying away before he flew close to the ground seeing more robots he decided to take the stealthier route and flew up into the trees and as he landed on a Tree Branch. He leapt from one to another making sure to keep his feet steady once he landed to make sure he didn't fall.

"Okay.. That Infinite guy is somewhere around here. I will have to be extra careful if I want to get out of here safely." Silver thought to himself before he felt a snap and noticed the tree he was standing on breaking from his weight and as soon as it snapped completely he activated his powers to keep himself and it from hitting the ground and he landed it safely in a few bushes and as he watched the robots take aim at him.

"Ah crap." Silver said as he dodged the mini obs be fired at him at unexpected speeds before he ducked underneath them and as they fired more and more he spun around stopping them in place before firing them back at them causing multiple explosion but suddenly another one is sent at him through the smoke which he narrowly dodged before he used his power once again stopping it before spinning it back into the robot causing it to explode.

"Now that that is taken care of. I can continue my mission." Silver said as he ran through the luminated forest before he leaped on to a massive water slide and slid down it as multiple flipped over robots rid next to him smashing into him. Silver was then smashed off the slide and into the water near which he stopped himself before he blasted off back on to the ground to be surrounded by robots once again.

"I am getting tired of these robots." Silver mumbled before he looked back up and he released a massive Psychokinesis Wave sending all of the robots flying through the air. Silver walked forward before he felt a massive wave of energy send him flying across the ground as the being who beat Sonic floated to the ground.

"I had a feeling some of the rabble was near me." Infinite said to Silver as he created a small orb of energy before firing it at Silver.

Silver lifted his hands up and stopped the orb of energy and slowly pushed it back further and further away before Infinite made a yawning noise and tossed the attack into the air and he reached ground level with Silver.

"Come on now. I put 5 percent of my power into that attack." Infinite said with a chuckle as he dashed forward getting up into Silver's face and lifting him up by the neck and began squeezing tightly.

"I'll send your remains to your little Resistance Army if you tell me their location and make it quick. I might just kill you right here and now and take care of the next fool who dares come near me." Infinite said as he threw Silver to the ground and stepped on his stomach.

"Get… Off… of… ME!" Silver shouted as he sent out another burst of Psychokinesis energy forcing Infinite off of him.

"I am not in the mood today to be dealing with _you_ of all people!" Silver shouted as he flew at Infinite grabbing him and flinging him into a tree before picking up multiple trees and threw them at Infinite who dodged each expertly.

"I see there is some fight left in you!" Infinite shouted as he flew at Silver and punched him in the face only for the white hedgehog to pay him back with a foot to the cheek knocking Infinite to the ground before Infinite dashed back and gutted Silver before grabbing him by the foot and slamming him to the ground.

"Arghhh…" Silver growled as he headbutted Infinite and grabbed him by the head before uppercutting him and holding him in the air.

"See ya later Infinite!" Silver shouted as he forced Infinite into outer space towards the moon

Silver smiling at his accomplish as he flew over towards the laboratory and as he entered he smirked as he started searching the computer files for information on the Phantom Ruby.

"Nothing here about the Ruby… Wait… What is this file?" Silver asked himself as he scrolled down to a file labeled 'PRF2" and as Silver clicked on it he was shocked to see photos of Sonic, Shadow, the Phantom Ruby, and Knight all standing there.

"Sonic DNA x Shadow DNA x Phantom Ruby Energy = _True Ultimate Lifeform?!_ " one note said and as Silver looked down he read another note

" **Test 001: FAILURE! Amount of Energy caused a Massive Explosion. Nothing remains."** it read and then Silver found a note underneath Knight's sword.

" **Object 009: Sword infused with Master Emerald Shards missing eight years ago. Made intentionally for Phantom Ruby Being. Will be searched and hunted for at a later date."**

"I'll have to discuss this newfound information with the rest of the Resistance later." Silver said as he downloaded the information to a drive made by Tails that could hold a large amount of File Data. It said it would take roughly 3 minutes at least to get the entire file into it.

"Hmph. I personally would have taken the Knight the Hedgehog down myself. Too bad i'll have to settle down with you." Shadow said as he walked into the room shocking Silver who readied himself to battle Shadow.

"Heh." Shadow then dashed at Silver leaping and throwing a flying kick at Silver who stopped him and threw him into the wall near him.

"Forgot you had that stupid Psychokinesis ability of yours. Unlike me and Sonic you rely on your power. Too bad I'll have to crush you like how I did Sonic!" Shadow said as he prepared a spin dash before he shot off at Silver who ducked before smashed into the wall going across the entire room striking Silver in the stomach and other areas repeatedly before finishing it off with a homing kick sending Silver on to a table knocking him onto a wall.

"Chaos Sphere!" Shadow shouted throwing the blast at Silver who couldn't defend himself from the beating as it came closer he closed his eyes as all of a sudden something rocketed into the room and saved Silver.

"Just lay here Silver. I'll take care of the rest." A being of sorts said to Silver who cracked open his eyes to see a blue hedgehog with a purple aura surrounding him as he looked back at Shadow.

"You're fighting me from now on." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow a serious look on his face.

"How… How are you even awake?! I put you into a coma with my bare hands!" Shadow shouted as he boosted into Sonic who dodged and grabbed Shadow by his hair and tossed him into a wall and grabbed him before boosting outside of the room.

Sonic and Shadow got in their fighting poses before running at each other and began throwing punches and kicks.

Sonic dodged one of Shadow's punches and uppercutted him before kicking him away to the ground. Shadow retaliated by running at Sonic and teleporting behind him delivering a kick to his back and grabbing him by his foot as he began to spin throw him into a tree. Shadow then boosted into Sonic and leaped into the air and threw a kick at him.

"Take this!" Shadow shouted as his foot rocketed towards Sonic only for the blue Hedgehog to stop it and throw Shadow threw a tree and as the Black Hedgehog stood up, Sonic boosted into him sending him flying into the air far away.

"Now that that's dealt with. I can head back to the Resistance HQ right Sonic!" Silver said as he held his fist to which Sonic returned before he mysteriously disappeared from sight.

"What the...?" Silver said to himself before he floated into the air looking at the "TailsDrive" before flying away high speeds.

 **Later**

"That wasn't actually Sonic. It is what we are calling _Phantom Sonic_ since we created him using the Phantom Ruby. Knight came up with the idea." Knuckles explained to Silver who tilted his head confused.

"So Infinite's Elite Guards are illusions like Phantom Sonic?" Silver asked Tails who was still searching the information.

"No. They are 100% the real deal. They all are just from alternate Timelines. Corrupted ones anyway. They beat Sonic in each. Chaos killed Super Sonic somehow. Zavok killed Sonic by absorbing the Negative Chaos Energy giving him the boost he needed to beat Sonic, Kill Eggman, and enslave the world. Metal Sonic outraced Sonic on Stardust Speedway so Sonic died when the wall slammed in his face and Eggman's laser got him. Shadow beat Sonic on their final race before he killed the rest of our friends. Infinite's backstory is unknown to anyone."

"Well we should talk about Knight in that case." Amy jumped in and she began talking to the group beginning with, "So Knight is a combination of Sonic and Shadow infused with Phantom Ruby energy. Does that mean he surpasses them both and could be a spy for Eggman?" She asked everyone.

"Hmm… That could be the case. He might have been sending out Seven Months worth of information out to Eggman. He could've been the reason why both Infinite and Shadow were at Mystic Jungle! We have to _eliminate_ him here and now." Espio said to the group where most nodded in agreement to but Tails and Amy disagreed.

"So just because he is a creation of Eggman he is supposed evil all of a sudden?! Are you guys forgetting that he himself trained and honed his body to the point even _Sonic_ acknowledged him? Or maybe the fact that he and Classic both went out to save Sonic risking their lives?! You guys are jumping to conclusions. The Sins of the Creator should _never_ be put on the Creation!"

"I agree with Tails. If Knight is a creation of Eggman which the notes state, why wasn't he raised in Eggman's care like Metal Sonic? He was clearly raised by a common people before going to earn that Sword infused with Master Emerald shards from his training. As dangerous as he _could_ be he isn't! Can't you guys see that what you are talking about is a person who put his life on the line to save Sonic?! His Creator's sworn Enemy! You all should be ashamed to think of Knight as a Traitor for the Resistance when he is such a great person!" Amy said to everyone in the Resistance and everyone who thought about eliminating/killing Knight lowered their heads in shame.

"How could we have just assumed that based on his heritage… I feel so stupid." Vector the Crocodile said to himself.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to agree to disagree about Knight's alliance later. Now we have to figure out how to stop the Phantom Ruby…" Knuckles said and so the Resistance united once more to figure out a way to beat Infinite…

Elsewhere…

"W- What the?! Where am I?!" Sonic shouted as Infinite appeared from high above him reaching ground level like Sonic.

"You are in Null Space. Through your mind of course. Your friends broke into Death Egg and saved the physical you. I however keeping your mind in a very… very… deep sleep. A coma of sorts that only I can wake you up from or another Phantom Ruby. Now then… Let's continue. To my Story and how _you_ are intertwined with it. Follow me Sonic." Infinite said and suddenly Sonic was wrapped in black and red chains and he was forced to follow Infinite through a portal

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Next Chapter, We tackle Infinite's backstory. Keep a lookout out for that!**_


	5. The Story of Infinite

**Takes Place Directly after where Chapter 4 left off**

As Infinite walked down Null Space, Sonic watched as the two entered a Portal and they were suddenly in front of a Distorted version of Green Hill before it finally became all natural as it stood as normal as it always was.

"Whatever Eggman's doing Tails it isn't good! The entirety of Green Hill is being distorted!" Sonic shouted over to Tails who was busy working on something on his portable computer.

"It seems the highest energy levels are coming from BELOW Green Hill!" Tails told Sonic who looked in shock before he tried to figure out the quickest route to beneath Green Hill before he realized there was only one way.

"Okay then Tails! I'll have to go at Sonic speed just stay safe!" Sonic said as he dashed away from Tails who smiled as Sonic left him there. However little to Tails knowledge. A group of not one, not three not four but actually ten jackals watched Sonic dash away before they leaped all around Tails surrounding him correctly.

"Where did you guys come from?!" Tails said before one ran at him and kicked him across the face knocking him unconscious as he hit the ground.

"Get him. He isn't Sonic but we can use him as bait. Now hurry up so we can get that sweet one million dollars. We'll live like Kings and Queens!" Their leader said a he laughed maniacally before he got his composure back and turned around and leaped away.

 **After defeating Eggman once again…**

"This will be my last defeat to you you filthy Hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as Sonic chased after him as he flew further into the air, Sonic suddenly got a message from someone and as he listened to it, he heard the voice.

" _If you want to see him alive. Meet me at Hydrocity Zone"_ the voice told Sonic who stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about before he realized that the person was talking about Tails and before you knew it, Sonic dashed off at top speed, going so fast that everything was a blur and before he knew it, he was at Hydrocity Zone's entrance where he saw a group of Jackals and a tied up Tails across a bridge.

"I'm giving you guys one chance to let him go unless you guys want to get _hurt_." Sonic said a serious look on his face as the jackals laughed as they drew their knives and pistols and began attacking Sonic who sighed as he dashed into them punching and kicking until he high kicked one in the face leaving only one.

"You would think with the fact they had weapons they would have actually landed a few blows on me. Guess not." Sonic said with a chuckles as he cracked his knuckles as he stepped on the bridge with the leader whose blue and yellow eyes beamed in the darkness as he drew a red sword of his own as he tossed Sonic a sword as well.

"My name is Zero the Jackal. I am here to defeat you and turn in your body into Robotnik for a large amount of money." Zero said as he pulled out his blade and pointed it at Sonic.

"Introductions? Anyway… My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am here to defeat you and save my best friend so we can stop Eggman's scheme once more." Sonic said as he drew his blade and prepared to battle Zero while Tails looked on, his eyes giving a worried expression on his face as he saw the second knife in Zero's backpocket on his belt.

Sonic and Zero dashed off at each other and their blades clashed as they went toe to toe on the bridge as Sonic spun underneath Zero knocking him off his feet before delivering a kick in the behind knocking Zero to the ground seemingly unconscious with his second knife in front of him.

"Wow. Sir Percival put up a Harder fight than you." Sonic said with a chuckle as he went to release Tails before the bridge shook slightly and he turned around to see Zero with an enraged look on his face as he gripped both blades as his fallen compatriots looked on.

Zero dashed off at Sonic a might growl on his face as he leaped at Sonic and did a downward slash which Sonic slid underneath as Sonic continuously dodged each of Zero's slashes with the sword and knife before he leaped back and ran at Zero who ran at Sonic and as the two came into close proximity, Sonic leaped over Infinite before delivering a strong kick to the back of the jackal's head knocking him unconscious.

 **The Image Distorts once more as we are brought to a new scene as Shadow the Hedgehog stood there surrounded by Jackals and Zero himself who was smiling as Shadow looked around unconcerned.**

"This is a waste of my time." Shadow said as the Jackals dashed at him only for Shadow to teleport behind the Jackals and fire a Chaos Sphere at them knocking them away from his previous location as Zero leaped through the smoke at him only for Shadow to jump and spin kick him across the face.

"Pfft. You all are weak. Disappointing is the better word. Don't ever try to go up against me ever again." Shadow said as he saw Rouge & Omega beckoning him to follow and as he dashed past he saw Zero groaning pain as he looked at Shadow, rage on his face.

 **Later That Day….**

"We were beaten by Sonic before and now we have been called weak by Shadow…" Zero said as he looked down his hands in his face as he lifted them he looked around to see there was no squad. Everyone had left the Jackal Squad besides Zero. The lone Jackal left the Eggman Base at the time and wandered the forests of Mystic Jungle until he saw something shining in the ground. Little did he know that Eggman had planted it there purposely. Zero walked over slowly he put his hand on it and suddenly he was electrocuted as he was wrapped in electricity as a mask formed around him and the ruby of sorts merged with him.

"AH! AH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero screamed as he was was wrapped in a dark energy as a beam or beacon of sorts came from Zero as he was reborn into a new being that would be known as…

" _ **Infinite…"**_ the reborn Zero said as he began to laugh as he felt the power coursing through his veins. The energy in him sending out shockwaves and pressure so powerful that it could be felt throughout the entire world.

As the Image distorted before disappearing Infinite turned around to see a now freed Sonic sitting there bored.

"How did you break free of your holds?!" Infinite shouted as Sonic leaped up from his sitting position and dashed at Infinite who floated into the air as he created a complete new scene in the city as Sonic and Infinite began their duel.

(Infinite Battle One Starts Playing Here)

"It was real easy honestly! Just had to wiggle my way out mid way and sit quietly." Sonic told Infinite who created a small boulder out of his cubes and lunged at Sonic who sidestepped it only to be attacked by a long straight line of Infinite's cubes that, Sonic leaped over and homed into Infinite slamming into him knocking him to the ground.

"I should have expected that from _you_ being you!" Infinite shouted as he dashed at Sonic and did a spinning kick which Sonic dodged and rolled underneath Infinite and he leaped into the air and homed into Infinite knocking him back. Sonic then smirked as he dashed at Infinite and did a barrage of punches and kicks before he did one last spinning kick knocking Infinite into a building.

"It's over Infinite!" Sonic shouted as he walked over to see Infinite who stood up from the debris and shifted the scenery back into its original black void look as Sonic prepared for a Round 2.

"I congratulate you for beating me twenty percent clone. However, It doesn't matter as once the Robotnik collects all seven Chaos Emeralds I will be unstoppable. I will plunge your world into a eternal darkness and then after that, the ENTIRE Universe will be MINE!" Infinite shouted as he teleported out leaving Sonic there alone.

"Well then… How do I get out of here?" Sonic asked noone before the entire void started to shake and crash all around him before the ground fell from beneath him and he fell further and further into a white light.

 _Upon entry, Sonic was thrusted into a web of Alternate Timelines, Realities, and even whole now dimensions as he fell through before he began to lose sight of where he was falling before he saw a future of sorts, where Infinite stood, standing over the bodies of his fallen friends and allies. Sonic screamed as he saw different events unfold in front of him. Bad Futures, Universes, and more. Sonic closed his eyes and hoped that it would stop. He grabbed his head as he felt his entire body go numb before he began morphing. He transformed into his Dark Form, followed by his Darkspine state, Classic state, Excalibur state, and even his Super form. Sonic then being unable to take it anymore blacked out from the excruciating pain his body was going through before he blacked out and felt his body grow cold…_

Sonic rocketed his head off his pillow screaming in pain unknowingly startling a familiar pink hedgehog who fell out of her chair and looked up scared as she stared at Sonic.

"S- Sonic?! Is that you?!" Amy asked the blue hedgehog who got off the bed and blinked twice and felt his hands as he helped Amy up.

"Yeah it's me… And I am in the mood to dish out some nice, well deserved payback ten fold." Sonic said with a serious look on his face as he turned around and dashed out of the room running down the hall at top speed before bursting through into the Resistance Leader's rooms.

"SONIC!" The Entire Room shouted however Sonic just looked at them a serious look on his face. A look that looked unnatural on a face such as Sonic's face.

"We need to get to Angel Island… Infinite and Eggman are after the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said and all the other members of the Resistance were shocked as they heard the information from Sonic's mouth, the presumed dead symbol of peace.

E N D

A/N: Finally, we are done with the Origins of Infinite. Next Up, the Origins of the Shadow from the Alternate Timeline/Dimension as we head into the next sub arc "The Battle on Angel Island" Arc which I plan on having be two to three chapters at least. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't underwhelming despite the wait.


	6. For (Un)True Story

**Outside Space Colony ARK**

 **Cannon countdown: 5 minutes**

 _ **Predating our current events, a iconic battle between two hedgehogs begins, one fighting for the side of justice, and the other fighting for the side of injustice. One blue and the other black. Ever since their first encounter their journeys were tied to and leading to this final confrontation...**_

"You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space." the black hedgehog, known as Shadow stated as he walked next to his 'rival' Sonic who walked beside him.

"You know, what can I say… I die hard!" Sonic replied to Shadow's previous statements.

"You actually saved me, you know." Sonic said as he pulled out a fake yellow chaos emerald showing it to Shadow who looked at in shock.

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there is no way you could have activated Chaos Control using an Emerald that's fake." Shadow said as him and Sonic both began to run preparing to have one final battle.

"So, there's more to you than just looking like me." Shadow said to Sonic who smiled back both picking up speed.

"What are you anyway?" Shadow asked Sonic as the two locked eyes.

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said as he looked forward now slightly ahead of Shadow.

"I see. But you know. I can't let you live." Shadow said as he looked forward him and Sonic once again on equal speeds. Shadow then added on, "Your adventuring days are coming to an end." Shadow said to Sonic as the two dashed off, their battle now beginning.

Chapter 6: For (Un)True Story

[For True Story; Sonic VS Shadow 2]

Sonic & Shadow dashed off and Sonic threw the first attack as he did a spinning kick to Shadow who ducked and dashed behind Sonic before leaping up and homing kicking Sonic to the ground as he landed on his feet.

"That's what you think!" Sonic said as he got back up and began running against Shadow once more as the platform he was on began to fall. Sonic leaped onto the next platform picking up his original speed until he was directly next to Shadow once again.

"What took you so long?" Shadow said as he smirked before Sonic growled as he spin dashed ahead of Shadow before U turning and spin dashing right into Shadow smashing into the black hedgehog knocking him back slightly.

Shadow looked at Sonic, a fierce look in his eyes as he spin dashed right at Sonic who leaped over and as he landed he threw a punch at Shadow who dodged and uppercutted Sonic. Suddenly a missile came out of a portal of sorts appeared and smashed onto the platforms knocking Shadow and Sonic into free fall.

"Woah!" Sonic said as he landed on a platform as Shadow did as well. The two hedgehogs glared at one another before they leaped at each other and connected fists before they began landing on the exact same platform and continuously repeat the never ending cycle rising higher and higher with each platform. Sonic then smirked as he spin dashed behind Shadow who dodged and kicked Sonic into another platform.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed Sonic and leaped up with him onto the connecting platforms before throwing him across the ground.

"Oof… That all you got big guy?" Sonic said with a smirk as he put up his fists once more ready to continue the battle.

"No. I am ready to finish this. Chaos…" Shadow began as he was wrapped in red energy as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald as Sonic and him both stood there on the last platform. Sonic looked at Shadow in shock as he began to run in the opposite direction.

"BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he teleported right in front of Sonic before releasing the charged Chaos Energy, which smashed into Sonic who tried desperately to hold on before he was knocked to the ground and held on to the platform.

"Shadow… No!" Sonic said as Shadow walked over to him.

"Like I said. Your Adventuring Days are coming to an End." Shadow then kicked Sonic in the and as Sonic lost his grip he fell off into outer space. He struggled to breathe as he gasped before his eyes widened and his body became motionless as he died floating in outer space.

"Goodbye. Sonic the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he turned away and walked towards the Egg Cannon. Not knowing that the Eggman had streamed the entire battle to the world. Shadow didn't know that the entire world was shouting and cursing his name. He didn't even know that his actions were never what she wanted.

 **Eggman decided that with Sonic out the way, he could just build Eggman land himself. Shadow lived the rest of his days as Eggman's bodyguard. Sonic's friends built a Resistance but Shadow easily crushed them by himself. Eight Years passed since Shadow killed Sonic. Eventually, Shadow would be greeted by a unknown being…**

Shadow walked down the roads of Eggman Land, doing his daily routine of checking to make sure noone was up after curfew. Shadow's attention was then caught by a bright light coming from the otherside of the town.

"The hell?!" Shadow said as he dashed off before he increased his speed drastically gaining a yellow aura as he dashed (He is doing the Boost) to see a being with a mask looking around for something as Shadow watched on before making his presence known.

"Who are you?!" Shadow shouted and the being turned around, it's mask revealing a yellow eye of sorts.

"My name is Infinite. I come from a alternate dimension of sorts and I am searching for allies to aid me as my Eggman begins his plan to destroy Sonic and his allies and conquer the world like yours." Infinite explained to Shadow who looked at him confused.

"I don't completely understand… What do I get out of it?" Shadow asked he stepped closer to Infinite.

"A Phantom Ruby of your very own." Infinite told Shadow as he pulled out a exact copy of the Phantom Ruby which emitted a blinding light of sorts.

"Why would I need such a thing? I am the strongest on this planet. Nothing can defeat me." Shadow told Infinite who sighed as he looked back at Shadow.

"Do you really think you really are the strongest one of this planet? Locked deep underneath here is a being of unimaginable power. Enough to wipe out the entire universes in seconds and this worlds' Chaos Emeralds will be like puny useless rocks compared to it. However, I have defeated this being myself because of the Phantom Ruby." Infinite told Shadow who looked at the masked Jackal in front of him.

"You said this worlds' Chaos Emeralds. Does that mean somewhere in the Multiverse, there is a set of Chaos Emeralds that will give the user enough power to beat it?" Shadow asked Infinite who nodded back.

"Fine… I will come with you." Shadow said as Infinite chuckled to himself as he created a portal and beckoned Shadow inside. The black hedgehog stepped towards it before looking back at Infinite who looked back. Shadow entered the portal and disappeared.

"This place is pitiful." Infinite said as he looked around at this section of Eggman land before following Shadow inside of the portal.

 **E N D**


End file.
